Problems
by just giddy
Summary: Oliver Wood finally admits that he DOES have some problems. he even lists them down!


**Haha! Okz, second one-shot coming at you! It's weird, all of a sudden I have the sudden urge to write millions of one-shots-jk jk. Life as a Bell has seriously become my writing life and no, I did not take time away from that to write this. It more or less came to me in English class. Well, actually, I tried doing an Oliver's thoughts on fanfic and I didn't like it. It was way too much like the other one and I found out that I'm not that great at doing Oliver's POV. So I wrote this instead. Well, here yeah go!**

**Oh, this is Oliver scribbling things down, you'll see what I mean.**

Ok, I admit it, I have problems. Everybody does, whether it's an unexplained confussion of potions or an undying love of Kat-Kangaroos. I have neither of these problem but either way the Weasley twins have forced me to write them down. Not only my problems, but why I have them and how I could fix them.

Well, here it is:

1. I am 'Obsessed' with Quidditch…or so my team claims.  
**Reason:** I've been able to ride a broom since before I could walk.  
**Solution:** stop playing-but Merlin knows THAT is never going to happen. So maybe I'll take one or two -ONE or TWO- of the posters in my dorm and possibly getting around to returning Katie's Quidditch Throughout the Ages which I've had for the past three years.

2. My hair is always messy.  
**Reason:** obviously from flying around so much and because Katie is always messing it up.  
**Solution:** tell Katie to stop messing up my hair, not that Miss Stubborn will.

3. I am stubborn.  
**Reason:** one has to be when they are the captain of a certain relentless Griffindor Quidditch team. **Solution:** resign as captain the second Snape goes around giving our hugs and kisses and singing lyrics of how much he loves life

.4. I tend to _occasionally_ blow off at my team.  
**Reason:** because they are relentless and unfocused and always "rebelling against my dawn practices and the right of my captaincy" and claiming mental and physical abuse.  
**Solution:** try and schedule ONE less dawn practice.

5. Katie Bell is one of my chasers.  
**Reason:** she's an excellent flyer and leader on the pitch  
**Solution:** have Katie run more team plays if and only if she finally stops cracking down on me for being a "Quidditch-Nazi"

6. Well, apparently, I'm a Quidditch-Nazi  
**Reason:** my whole team has told me this several times and they say it's because I'm "obsessed", have 4 hour brutal practices and I have the insanity to have dawn practices.  
**Solution:** do NOT grow a Hitler mustache to enforce their reasoning.

7. Katie Bell is stubborn  
**Reason:** she refuses to listen or she will and then do it her way but then do what you say while you're not looking and then smile and say "well it needed to be fixed so I figured it out and did it." smooth Bell.  
**Solution:** well there really isn't one

8. Katie Bell's name keeps coming up in this thing.  
**Reason:** possibly because she is one of my chasers. Or because I've seen her practically all day and night for the past four years from Quidditch, OR because she's such a great girl with her undying smile and large personality and the fact that she can't lie to save her life and that she's always hilariously sarcastic.  
**Solution:** ask Katie to stop smiling and being sarcastic.

9. Well now the words "Katie Bell" are more or less tattooed to my frontal lobe.  
**Reason:** this could be because everything suddenly reminds me of her. Like my dorm door: I can't tell you how many times she's swung it open to yell at me. AND that Herbology book because I can't understand it for the life of me and Katie always helps me out in exchange for some help in potions. AND all the Puddlemere posters around my bed because she always voices how she can't understand how I sleep with seven different poster people staring down at me. AND this quill that I'm writing with because I lent it to Katie once and now it's practically gnawed down into a stump (she always bites those things and she did get me a new one). EVEN this freaking bed I'm sitting on because one time she asked/forced/flirted/_sexually-teased _me into canceling practice that night because she had a potion's paper due tomorrow that she didn't even start. THAT was a dozy.  
**Solution:** Stop thinking about how Katie Bell sexually-teased me that time back in November.

10. I can't stop thinking about that time back in November  
**Reason:** simply because I don't want to stop thinking about it. …oh well this is just great, now I'm waiting for Katie, in all her 5 feet and 7 inches of stubbornness, to come barging through the door and ask me to cancel practice tonight. And when I say 'ask' I mean tease me into it.  
**Solution:** it's just as simply as the reason: somehow find the nerve to walk down that staircase, find Katie in the common room and snog her senseless.  
…Now if only I had the nerve.

**

* * *

**"You're kidding me," Katie Bell said, trying her best to hide her shock. "Oliver did NOT write this," she lightly slapped the back of her hand into the old piece of parchment in her other hand. 

"What makes you so sure?" Fred Weasley asked, him and his twin sharing identical mischievous smiles as they stood in the empty common room.

"Problem #10," she said in short, quirking an eyebrow.

"But it's his handwriting," George said.

"He's right on that," Alicia Spinnet said from over Katie's shoulders, looking again at the parchment in Katie's hand, "It is our deranged captain's in-comprehendible penmanship."

"You're only agreeing with him because you snog him," Katie smiled, only half snapping at her long-time friend. "and nice million galleon words."

"Well, I'm proud to say I don't," Angelina Johnson said from Katie's other side, "And I still agree with him."

"That's because you're snogging his twin," Katie said without missing a beat.

"Damn right," Angelina said proudly, messing up her broom-closet partner's red hair.

"But I did that ages ago," Katie said, ignoring her, referring to problem #10. "That was like three months ago."

"Three months isn't ages, Kates," Fred pointed out, using the nickname the twins had dubbed her. "And we had him write that November-what number day was it?" he asked his twin.

"November 16 on the dot," George said. "day right before his birthday."

"I'm going to pretend that you two don't have such card catalogue memories and continue with my point," Katie said, furrowing her brow as she turned back to the piece of parchment in her hand. "Oliver is a seventh year. Why would he be thinking about that one time back in October that occurred with a FIFTH year? And besides, we're good friends. Friends do not think about friends like THAT. And way back in November, I would hardly call that sexual teasing."

"What would you call it?" Alicia asked.

"oh, it was definitely sexual teasing," she answered immediately and joined her four friends in laughter. She was a terrible liar so didn't even bother to try.

"What is so funny?" Oliver asked as he came down the stairs from his dorm and five heads snapped in his direction and instantly stopped laughing. "What's going on?" like every good captain, Oliver Wood knew when his team was up to something.

Katie took a deep breath and purposely walked across the common room, deliberately keeping the piece of parchment out of Oliver's line of view until the last second.

"Oliver, what is this?" she asked, waving the parchment in front of his face once she was toe to toe with him. "Did you REALLY write this? Do you REALLY mean it?" Oliver opened his mouth to say something but Katie hadn't finished, "And you better tell me the truth Oliver Alban Wood," she threatened, poking him in the chest with her pointer finger for good measure and dramatic effect and simply because she felt like it.

"Well, um…you see…"

"So," she said in a less demanding tone, her features softening "it's all true then?"

"Yes," he sighed in defeat.

"Uh-hu," she said, nodding her head and letting her hand fall, skimming over the parchment one more time, "So it's been you who's had my book for the past three years?"

"I guess so," he laughed, somewhat strained.

"Well as long as that's all cleared up," she smiled crookedly before standing on her tippy-toes to raise herself a little bit closer to his 6 foot stature.

Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Fred and George Weasley instantly refused to believe what happened. Like the relentless team they were, they refused to accept the fact that Oliver Wood suddenly swooped down on Katie Bell and kissed her. But that was only for the one second Katie was taken by surprise before snaking her hands around their captain's neck, kissing him back -after that they were probably just as happy as the two of them, each claiming that they had predicted this over the past four years.

**

* * *

**

11. Katie Bell has me completely wrapped around her little finger  
**Reason:** she's just that good hearted person that makes you want to bend over backwards for her. Sure, she has her faults: she gnaws on her quills, bites her bottom lip, and can't get the hang of potions, no matter how many hours I spend trying to get the point through to her. But she'll never judge you,she'll make you laugh without even trying,she'll listen to rant about the stupidest things and actually pay attention, and she will never turn down a challenge. She's always smiling, never over analyses things, lets how she feels show through her actions and goes with her gut feeling. And I'm damn proud to say I'm wrapped around her finger.  
**Solution:** continue to bend over backwards for Katie…

**Hey, me again. Over all I'm decently happy with this. I always write in first person (you know, like diary form) so writing that one spot in third was a bit of a challenge for me, I'm not going to lie.**

**Okz, I hate to be this way but, I have demands for reviews. Well, not demands persay but preferences. You see, if you could all take a line out of this and tell me why or why not you didn't like that line, that would be freaking fabulous! You don't have to but it would make me so happy! Thanks again!**


End file.
